


Выжившая

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019





	Выжившая

Капля грязной воды скатывается по стеклу. 

Несколько таких же полос прочертили дорожки по стене. Они не черные, не серые и даже не коричневые. Они красновато-охристого оттенка. 

Она терла стену тряпкой, но кровь впиталась в венецианскую штукатурку и немного подсохла – полоски останутся видны до покраски. Третьей за два с половиной года.

Когда ее избили в первый раз, она попала в травматологию с двумя переломами, выбитым зубом, кучей кровоподтеков и подозрением на сотрясение мозга. Повезло, в тот раз обошлось.

Во второй раз было хуже: открытый перелом руки в двух местах. Она до сих пор помнила, с каким ужасом смотрела на разорванную острым сколом кости кожу, на непривычно яркую кровь, алыми кляксами растекавшуюся на бедрах, на проглядывающее через разрывы мышцы и подкожный жир. Она сдуру, точно что сдуру, в шоке же была, попыталась вернуть левой руке привычное состояние, правой стараясь вправить кость, пока не понимая, что это бесполезно. Именно тогда она увидела порванные волоконца, связки, сизовато-синюю трубочку вены или артерии. И, только дернув себя за левое запястье, прочувствовала всю боль, которая до этого словно законсервировалась, вылившись одномоментно одной горячей волной. Она закричала, но вместо помощи, и кто бы сомневался, получила очередной удар по голове. На этот раз медики выявили сотрясение мозга.

В третий раз она отделалась легче: разбитое в кровь лицо, губы, как две малиновые лепешки, выдранный с корнями клок волос. Это был неплохой вечер.

Четвертый и пятый слились в один – она получила свое, едва выйдя из больницы, хромая, с перебитым носом. Что-то еще было не в порядке, но сейчас она не могла вспомнить выписной эпикриз. Да и какое дело, одним больше, другим меньше.

Чтобы не отвечать на вопросы приходящих к ним в дом друзей и родственников, в этой комнате пришлось дважды делать косметический ремонт – не заставлять же все мебелью. Впрочем, перекрасить стены оказалось проще, чем каждый раз успокаивать начинающуюся истерику, глядя на россыпь засохших пятнышек собственной крови.

Она молчала, скрывала, что могла, ловила понимающие сочувствующие взгляды. Она, дура, слишком любила и прощала абсолютно все, ночами лежа с открытыми глазами, из которых катились теплые слезы. Но терпела.

А две недели назад, засомневавшись в себе, купила тест и увидела две параллельные полоски. Беременность, такая долгожданная, такая желанная. 

Поделилась радостью. Получила в ответ пять или шесть – она точно не могла вспомнить – ударов ногами в живот и еще в спину, когда сжималась от острой рези в животе, валяясь на полу. Скорая приехала быстро, иначе она истекла бы кровью. Две недели отлежала в гинекологии, без удивления узнав, что у нее отбиты почки и едва не разорвалась селезенка. «Не от кровотечения, так от перитонита бы, наконец, сдохла», – как он сказал, привезя ее сегодня домой из больницы.

Месяцев пять после свадьбы все было хорошо, но затем… 

Она молчала два года. Молчала и терпела, потому что любила не себя – его, надеясь, что рано или поздно он изменится в того, другого, который был до свадьбы. И вот в жизни мог появиться ребенок, который любил бы уже ее. Просто так, потому что она есть на белом свете. Но теперь ребенок не появится, ни этот, ни другой. Матку пришлось вырезать, и детей, ее собственных, не будет никогда. Об этом ей сказала уставшая тетка-гинеколог, которая, наверное, не в первый раз произносила что-то подобное.

Они вернулись домой чуть больше часа назад – как примерный муж он забрал ее из больницы. Единственное, что она смогла сделать – достать кухонный топорик, тяжелый, еще мамин, теперь таких не делают, и подойти сзади. Она никогда не защищалась, но вот отомстить – не за себя, за нерожденный комочек счастья, вытекший крохотным сгустком крови из нее в тот последний вечер, – она отомстит.

Пришлось, правда, опять замывать стену, а диван, наверное, придется отдавать в перетяжку. Или выбросить – он пропитался кровью.

Еще теплое тело уже мертвого мужа доставляло не радость – удовлетворение. Нет, она не шваль, не тряпка и не подстилка. Она та, кто никогда не будет женой и матерью. Она выпотрошенная, уничтоженная, разорванная на куски старая женщина двадцати трех лет от роду. Выжившая.


End file.
